


To Live Would Be an Awfully Big Adventure

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Consent Issues, Demonic Possession, Demonization of a Female Demon, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, F/M, Gen, Past Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby stares in at the one joy from which she must be forever barred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Would Be an Awfully Big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Casual conversation about rape of a visible victim between despicable demons.
> 
> (Edit: I was still figuring these characters out when I wrote this, and yeah, I don't think these two would work even this amicably literally ever. I think they were on opposite sides while being loyal to the same deity for different reasons. I also don't think Meg was spearheading this in terms of coercing Ruby, I think Lilith was.)

Ruby hesitates, staring into the window. Sam’s sleeping, a big tree trunk of a man sprung out over cheap hotel sheets, and she can’t help but smile. Her big ol’ lug, drained after a night of lovin’. (All right, and fightin’, but she gets to take credit either way.)

Meg rolls her eyes expansively across the parking lot as Ruby turns around. “You and him? Disgraceful, kid. Our god would strike your human-loving ass down, and you know it.”

Ruby sighs. “It’s just a means to an end, you of all people know that. Your exploits with the Winchesters are well known, and don’t try and tell me you wouldn’t have taken a piece if he’d offered it.”

Meg’s smile is sly and wicked; Ruby can’t really recall a time when she’s been anything else.

“I’m a professional, darling dear, and my work is my life. _Someone_ ’s got to fuck the opposition into submission.”

Ruby snorts. “Guess that’s currently my job. Ugh, it’s slimy, isn’t it? Like it’s all over you, the lies.”

Meg crosses the parking lot and wraps an arm firmly around her, just nearly stepping on her ankle. Their dark heads and dark eyes and white smiles are just about all that’s reflected in the window. Sam sleeps on, oblivious.

“I could _bathe_ in it, babe, so just let me know the moment you’re done, tag me in and I’ll be our finisher.”

Ruby holds her tongue, Sam’s taste still in her mouth and her heel at the mercy of Meg’s sharp boot.


End file.
